


Blooming Day

by mochilou



Series: Fallin' Flower [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, First Time, How Do I Tag, I rarely write smut so this is pretty soft lol, M/M, Minsang are engaged, NSFW but its soft, One Shot, Seonghwa just graduated, Sequel, Song: La Vie En Rose, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilou/pseuds/mochilou
Summary: "The moment my hands touch you, you bloom inside my heart."-Blooming Day, EXO-CBX4 years into their relationship and they were about to conquer a new world, what better way than to propose to the love of your life.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Fallin' Flower [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987471
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: ateez ff





	Blooming Day

“We’re going to be late, pick it up Mingi!” Hongjoong whines, bouncing in the backseat of Mingi’s car as they circled around the university, trying to find a parking spot

“Hongjoong, sweetheart, I am so sorry but as you can see there are literally no parking spots, you brat.” Mingi replies with some softness at first but ends with a firm tone.

The whole ordeal made Yeosang laugh in amusement because he was just there to accompany his boyfriend and friend but now he had a front row seat to their bickering. 

It has been a while since their little _“gang”_ is together, since everyone was somewhat busy with their respective finalization for graduation.

Mingi was busy with his final touches for his thesis, Yeosang had been very busy in terms of practicing since he became part of an orchestra ensemble and Hongjoong, well Hongjoong was kind of breezing through the remainder of days before his own graduation, having finished everything he needed to do.

After Mingi used a firm tone on Hongjoong, the smallest of the three grumbled as he slumped down on his seat, lips forming into a pout, crossing his arms like a spoiled child who didn’t get his way

“Babe, you made the baby sad.” Yeosang comments, glancing at him through the visor’s mirror “He’s being a brat though.” Mingi says as a matter of fact and Yeosang hushes him

“He misses his Hwa Hwa, it’s been months since they saw each other, let him be as whiny as he is, it’ll all go away once he sets his eyes on the star boy.”

Much to their luck, Mingi happens to find a spot, albeit a little farther away from the campus but nonetheless they didn’t have much of a choice seeing as the parking lots were jam packed with vehicles.

The tallest didn’t even get the time to stop the car’s engine when Hongjoong was the first to get out, he immediately went over to Yeosang’s side of the car and pulled him out, yelling at Mingi to just catch up while he drags the blonde away.

“Hongjoong, my arm is going to come off!” Yeosang screams as he was being dragged like a ragdoll by an excited blueberry boy, who he remembers can barely carry him before but now that he’s worked out, he definitely got broad and exuded some strength.

“It’s not going to come off you drama queen!” he yells back at him, making a swift turn as they ran through the gates but this catches Yeosang off-guard and caused their hands to slip away from each other, this causes Yeosang to almost hit the concrete ground but thankfully a pair of arms managed to catch him and he was met with Mingi’s smiling face, who thankfully caught up to them just in time, thanks to his long legs

“You’re okay baby, I got you.”

Mingi stands him back up before looking over at Hongjoong who was smiling sheepishly before saying he was sorry, Yeosang tells him that it was okay before waving him off to go ahead. This left the couple all alone before Mingi clasps their hands together, bringing it up to his lips and kissing his knuckles

“You were that panicked when you were late for one of my shows,” Yeosang reminds, carrying on the walk to the auditorium where the ceremony was being held

“Yeah and I actually injured Joong, you have no idea how scared I was that Seonghwa was going to rip my throat out for injuring his little flower.” Yeosang chuckles at the memory, he’d never seen his boyfriend with so much fear in his eyes while they all huddled up in one of the dressing rooms to patch up Hongjoong’s elbow.

“But thank God he didn’t because I wouldn’t have a fiancé if he did, now wouldn’t I?” the shorter man winks before going up on his toes to kiss his cheek before he loops Mingi’s around his shoulder but still holding his hand.

This made Mingi toy with the ring around Yeosang’s finger, who knew that their little high school relationship would blossom into an engagement.

“Hey, love birds, can you hurry up!” Hongjoong says with a teasing tone once they arrived at the entrance of the large room

“Sorry, blueberry boy, we were just reminiscing some shit.” the blonde says with a giggle while following him inside, looking for Seonghwa’s parents because they’ve actually reserved seats for them, so they could sit together throughout the ceremony.

“Hongjoong, it’s nice to see you,” Mrs. Park welcomes him with open arms “Oh and you’ve colored your hair, it looks nice, Darling.” she compliments before she turns her attention to Yeosang and Mingi

“And look at the newly engaged couple.”

She gives both of them hugs as well since they’ve also become like family to the Parks since their son was so close with the couple, there weren’t shortage of days where they occupied their home, whether it was after school or during their semestral breaks and she simply loved having them around.

“Well, you could say that I still have that newly engaged glow.” Yeosang jokes and Mingi scoffs

“You’re glowing every single day, Love.” he kisses his cheek making Hongjoong gag while Mrs. Park coos at how adorable they were.

“Dear, leave the kids alone and let them sit down.” Mr. Park says, coming in from having to retrieve something from his car

“It’s surely nice to see you again, it’s been months, hasn’t it?” Hongjoong nods “Hwa is already with his class, it’s starting quite late and will surely end late too.” 

The trio took their seats, with Hongjoong being next to Mrs. Park while Mingi and Yeosang were sat next to each other, playing around with their linked hands as Hongjoong deadpanned that it’s going to be a long 2-3 hours, way too long to be glued into the uncomfortable chairs but it didn’t stop them from falling asleep a handful of times.

The parks surely found it cute as Mrs. Park took her phone out to take a photo of her _“sons”._

When the ceremony finally came to an end and Mr. Park woke all three of them up so they can finally stretch their legs

“We should go find him,” Hongjoong stretches his back out as he yawns “Fuck, my legs feel like wood.” Mingi curses, scrunching his face before stretching them as well

“Come on Kids, time to find our golden boy.” Mr. Park pats all three of their heads before they follow the married couple like little ducklings.

It was as if Hongjoong’s body pain disappeared after he lays his eyes on Seonghwa, he was taking some pictures with his friends before his eyes find Hongjoong and he uses that as a reason to excuse himself

“Mon Chéri!” he runs to him with open arms and Hongjoong did the same “Mon étoile!” 

Seonghwa sweeps him off his feet, twirling him around and eventually planting a kiss on his lips, all while Yeosang captured the moment so Hongjoong can have something sweet to post on his social media accounts

“You know what this means, right?” Seonghwa says with a delighted tone and Hongjoong nods as he bites on his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from smiling even further because his cheeks were starting to hurt.

“We’re finally gonna see Paris!” Hongjoong screams in pure excitement as it’s been something they’ve been both saving up for ever since they started college, seeing as it was the first country that Seonghwa wanted to visit and Hongjoong would happily go with him, anywhere he wants.

“You have no idea how much I love you, Kim Hongjoong.” Seonghwa proclaims proudly before attacking his face with kisses

“I love you too, Park Seonghwa, so much!” Hongjoong replies enthusiastically, pulling him in once more for a kiss because he can’t seem to get enough of it but then again, it’s been months since they’ve shared a kiss, so they were just savoring the happy moment.

“You have other friends too, Hwa.” Yeosang clears his throat to pull them away from their lovey dovey shit and this time Seonghwa finally puts Hongjoong down so he could stand on his own two feet.

“I’m happy both of you came.” Seonghwa goes over to hug both of them but before he hugs Yeosang, they share a knowing look with him “When are you gonna do it?” Yeosang whispers, taking a quick glance at Hongjoong, who was kept busy by Seonghwa’s parents

“Tonight, it’s perfect, he’d look even more radiant on his own graduation and it could make our whole Paris trip more romantic, knowing that he’ll be my fiancé once we get there.” 

They eventually cut the conversation before Hongjoong gets too suspicious as to what they were discussing and they all got their pictures taken before they all went ahead to the Park’s house as they were all invited to have dinner with them to celebrate Seonghwa’s graduation and eventually the trio’s upcoming ceremonies as well.

The dinner held so many conversations, reminiscing all the difficulties they went through while they were in college.

Mingi teasing Seonghwa when he’s going to put a ring on Hongjoong’s pretty little finger and Seonghwa kicking him under the seat while Yeosang stuffs his mouth with a cupcake.

Hongjoong talked about how surreal it was that he’s also graduating in a few days and after that he’s going on a long-awaited trip with Seonghwa, everything was just falling into place, everything was just perfect.

**»»————- ★ ————-««**

As the night had come to an end, Seonghwa and Hongjoong were finally in the privacy of Seonghwa’s bedroom, Mingi and Yeosang had went home but not without giving Seonghwa a pep talk on how he should do it, Yeosang suggested to do it sweet and simple since Hongjoong will say yes no matter what he chose to do.

Everyone in the household had also gone to bed, this left only Hongjoong and Seonghwa to be awake.

The smaller man had pulled Seonghwa’s mattress out of the bed, taking it next to his wide windows so they could stargaze together, Seonghwa chuckled at how small Hongjoong looked on the wide mattress, rolling around in one of his pajama shirts while only wearing shorts underneath

“Hwa Hwa! Get in here!” He excitedly pats the spot next to him and Seonghwa obliges, throwing his towel aside after drying his hair to join his boyfriend but not without swiping away the little box that he’d been guarding for months.

Seonghwa crawls under the sheets, getting hold of his boyfriend as they laid in front of the window, he leans forward to kiss his forehead, nose and eventually his lips but it didn’t take long before he finds himself going further down, pining one of Hongjoong’s hands into the mattress as he kissed down his throat, causing the younger to arch his back a bit as he bites down a moan.

“Before the clock strikes midnight, there is something I want to ask you,” Hongjoong hums, eyes glued at Seonghwa’s own, bringing his hand up to push his hair away and he was illuminated by the moonlight that became somewhat of a spotlight

“Well, it’s something that you know off,” he pauses as he reaches down the pocket of his sweatpants “Remember when I promised you that I’d marry you?” Hongjoong nods, feeling a weight on his chest at what’s to come

“Of course I do, you even got me a promise ring, remember.” Hongjoong wiggled his fingers, showing off the rose gold ring that had a chrysanthemum flower on it, not only did it represent Hongjoong’s birth flower but it was also a symbol of loyalty and devoted love.

Seonghwa got dangerously close to his face once more, their lips barely grazing each other before he asks the most important question that has been looming over his mind.

“Kim Hongjoong, veux-tu m'épouser?”

He pulls out a white velvet box in between them and it made Hongjoong’s eyes go wide as he sat up, pushing Seonghwa a tad bit

“Tell me you’re serious and I am not dreaming.”

This made Seonghwa chuckle as he kisses his lips, assuring him that he is very much awake and he opens the box to reveal a ring that resembled that of a scorpio constellation, with the stars being diamonds, it was reminiscent of the bracelet he gave him when they became boyfriends.

“All of our special moments almost always involved the sky, we had our first kiss under the stars on a winter’s night, we said our _“I love you’s”_ just as the sun was setting, replacing the blue sky with its navy blue tone, during our first night here in when we went to college, we happened upon a falling star and this is just perfect, you’ve always called me your little star boy and I’ve called you my sunshine, so it suits you, my Love.” Seonghwa takes the small piece of jewelry out of the box and he takes Hongjoong’s hand in his

“I love you and it’s only you who I want to spend my life with.” Hongjoong doesn’t even feel the tears that were streaming down his warm cheeks as Seonghwa kisses the top of his hand “What do you say Joongie?” he asks, wiping his tears away, his touch making Hongjoong melt

“Y-You were serious a-about wanting to marry me?” his voice cracks at the moment and Seonghwa pulls him close, the younger’s back against his chest as he gives his neck some butterfly kisses

“Of course I was Mon Chéri! Why would I even joke about that?” Hongjoong sniffles, wiping his nose as he lets Seonghwa slip in the ring onto his finger, adding another promise to their future.

“I love you so much.” Seonghwa whispers before burying his face into his neck

“To the moon?” 

“And back.”

That’s when Hongjoong tears away from his grip, getting on his knees to turn around as he smashes his lips against Seonghwa’s, making both of them fall into the mattress, tangling the sheets together as their lips were sharing a mixture of lust yet gentle kisses.

The act made them both breathless as Hongjoong tugged at his clothes, even ripping Seonghwa’s button up pajama top which surprised the older.

“Woah Joong, are you needy, kitten?” he smirks, taking hold of his hands as the latter blushed at what he’d done, his eagerness taking over him for a split-second “Hwa, I’m ready, please.” he whispers shyly, cheeks flushed and his lips swollen from Seonghwa’s bites

“Are you sure, Love? You know it’s something we never rushed into.” Seonghwa asks assuringly as he always wanted Hongjoong to be ready in terms of that kind of intimacy.

“Yes, yes, please, make love to me, Seonghwa.”

With one more sweet kiss to his lips that still held the flavor of rosy champagne, Seonghwa laid Hongjoong down on the crisp, white sheets, their roles reversing as he hovers over him, their eyes locking together once more while one hand trailed down Hongjoong’s soft and petite body, with his long fingers, he skillfully unbuttons the shirt before laying his cold hands on his warm skin, the contrast making the younger shiver as his heart pounded louder by the millisecond.

“It’s okay, I’ll make sure it won’t hurt.” he gives the tip of his nose a kiss before he sits back up, getting a view of how beautiful Hongjoong looked under the bright moon.

He couldn’t wait to cover his body with marks, whether it be hickies, bite marks or scratches and he knows that Hongjoong is thinking the same since he always had a habit of nipping at his clavicles whenever their make-out sessions gets a little heated.

“Hwa, please,” Hongjoong grabs onto his hand because he could feel every hair on his body stand due to the butterfly touches he was leaving, Seonghwa leans back down, putting a hand on his waist as he trails down wet kisses from his neck and all the way down to his chest.

All while this was happening, Seonghwa trying to ease him up, Hongjoong was pushing off his own shorts as well as his fiancé’s sweatpants

“Eager are we, Joongie?” Seonghwa teases, raising a brow but Hongjoong nods shamelessly with a smile.

“Don’t tease me anymore, please?” he bats his long lashes, making them flutter and Seonghwa hums, bringing his hand up, tracing his bottom lip

“Suck on them, Joong.” Seonghwa commands and Hongjoong was quick to open his petite mouth and Seonghwa groans at how he timidly licked his middle and index fingers before sucking on them, his warm tongue lathering the appendages, waiting for Seonghwa to deem it as ready.

“Good kitty, you’re such a good kitty for me.” Hongjoong eyes roll to the back of his head at the nickname, it was something he only used when things get heated yet it still has the same effect on him after years.

Seonghwa helps Hongjoong take his underwear off, tilting his head when he feels Hongjoong tense up and he pulls his fingers out of his mouth with a pop, the younger’s chest was heaving as some bits of drool escaped the corner of his lips

“You wanna keep going, kitty?” Seonghwa asks just before they could go any further since Hongjoong was already looking so fucked out even though they haven’t really done anything that serious

“Go on, Hwa.” he finalizes and Seonghwa delivers.

A drawn out moan escaping his mouth at the new sensation as Seonghwa eases one finger inside of him, moving at a slower pace since he didn’t want to overwhelm the blue-haired boy

“Can you add another?” Hongjoong asks in a small voice, biting on his finger to suppress a moan and Seonghwa doesn’t even answer as he adds his middle finger in but eventually taking a pause when Hongjoong winces

“Baby, I’m okay, it’s okay, keep going.” 

Hongjoong closes his eyes at the new form of pleasure he was feeling, grabbing onto Seonghwa’s shoulder and digging his nails into him, Seonghwa lets him take a breather for a bit before he curls his fingers in and this made Hongjoong’s eyes snap open as he lets out a whimper, his body lifting off the soft surface as if to thrust himself into Seonghwa’s fingers.

Seonghwa pushes his hips down, keeping him in place as he does all the work, even scissoring his fingers inside of him just to open him up a bit more, stretching his walls so he would be decently prepared because he doesn’t want to hurt him.

“That feels good, Hwa Hwa,” Hongjoong giggles hazily, biting the inside of his cheek as his tight hole seemed to just suck in Seonghwa’s fingers, squirming a bit as he already felt something forming on the pit of his stomach “Hwa, can you do it now? W-Wanna cum from your cock.” 

Who was Seonghwa to say no to that request?

“Let me know if it hurts, okay? We’ll stop if it hurts.” Hongjoong nods as Seonghwa takes a deep breath, pushing Hongjoong’s legs aside, opening them even more as he slid in between him like a snake

“Tell me if it hurts.” Seonghwa kisses his lips as he looks down, getting hold of his already hard cock and pushing the tip in at Hongjoong’s virginal hole.

“Baby-” Hongjoong squeaks, squeezing his hand tightly as he feels his boyfriend’s entire length penetrate him “Are you okay?” Seonghwa brushes the hair away from his face, his eyes were hazy and barely open

“I take you in so well, hm?” he says with airiness in his voice, throwing his head back in pleasure, lifting his hips up and meeting Seonghwa’s thrust.

He licks his lips as he slowly pulls out before pushing back in with some fervor, jerking Hongjoong’s body a bit as he sets the pace, keeping an eye on Hongjoong’s expression to make sure he’s okay.

The room was filled with grunts and moans, Seonghwa’s body was full of scratches from Hongjoong as he gripped on whatever he could find as he feels like he was gonna explode and Hongjoong’s neck and shoulders were littered with hickeys and bites from Seonghwa who was chasing his own high.

Both of their legs were shaking and Hongjoong’s arms grew weak from having an iron grip on Seonghwa every time he pistons into him.

Hongjoong felt his own orgasm catch up to him, clenching around Seonghwa’s cock, also stimulating his orgasm

“Gonna cum, Hwa Hwa, I’m gonna cum-” Hongjoong feels Seonghwa’s hips snap up harder, biting down into Hongjoong’s shoulder, feeling like he had drawn a little bit of blood as Hongjoong lets out a loud, high-pitched moan, spurting out ribbons of cum on to his shaking stomach as well as Seonghwa’s.

Seonghwa’s own thrusts were getting sloppy, the sound of skin slapping bouncing around the walls as what triggered him was Hongjoong tugging at his hair and with that he lets out a drawl of a moan, body shaking from the pleasure as he feels Hongjoong tighten up around him, releasing his own cum inside of the blue haired boy making him gasp at the foreign feeling yet he spread his legs wider at the feeling of being filled up.

Seonghwa unlatched his teeth from Hongjoong’s shoulder, blowing cold air into the marks before he pulls out, making Hongjoong gasp once more at the feeling of being empty, he lets out a soft laugh at the realization that they just had sex for the first time.

Seonghwa covers their naked bodies with the comforter, letting Hongjoong use his chest as a pillow and stroking his hair

“Did it hurt? The first time usually does.” Seonghwa asks “No but it was intense, like a whole new feeling.” Hongjoong whispers, exhausted from what just happened

“I knew you wouldn’t make it hurt, Hwa Hwa.” he whispers, eyes fluttering close as he purrs at how he was caressing his hair

“Let’s get some sleep, Mon Chéri, you sound sleepy already.” Hongjoong lets out another tired chuckle before he wiggles up, tilting his head and kissing his jaw

“I love you so much Seonghwa.” he whispers one last time before finally falling asleep to the sound of Seonghwa’s heartbeat, nuzzling further into him as Seonghwa kisses the top of his head.

“Je promets, que je t'aimerai pour toujours.”


End file.
